rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanin's Drag Race (Season 1)
Melanin's Drag Race is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 12 queens will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. The winner of this season was Ava Gold and Leona Girasso was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes Episode 1: "Drag On A Dime Queens" * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Mini-Challenge: Sexy Photoshoot. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Tiffany Kream * Main Challenge: Drag on a Dime: Construct a runway outfit out of miscellaneous items from a 99¢ Store. * Main Challenge Winner: Ava Gold * Bottom Two: Brenda O'Hara & Sarah O'Connel * Lip-Sync Song: 'Peanut Butter' by RuPaul * Eliminated: Sarah O'Connel Episode 2: ''New York vs Hollywood: The Rusical'' * Guest Judges: Marilyna Monroa & Meghan Monroa * Mini-Challenge: Model like a celebrity going onto a private jet. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cheryl Campbell * Main Challenge: Perform in a 'New York vs Hollywood: The Rusical'. * Main Challenge Winner: Cheryl Campbell * Runway Theme: Feathers * Bottom Two: Ava Gold & Betty Bop * Lip-Sync Song: 'We Break the Dawn' by Michelle Williams * Eliminated: Betty Bop Episode 3: ''Interview Queens'' * Guest Judge: Oprah Winfrey * Mini-Challenge: Vogue the house down to iconic 'gay' songs. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ava Gold * Main Challenge: Contestants must do interview with the guest judge of this episode: Oprah Winfrey. * Main Challenge Winner: Brenda O'Hara * Runway Theme: Slutty In A Pink * Bottom Two: Brown Cow & Leona Girasso * Lip-Sync Song: 'Would I Lie To You?' by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Leona Girasso Episode 4: ''Mac Viva-Glam Challenge'' * Mini-Challenge: 30 minutes to do partner's makeup. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Stephanie Melanin * Mini-Challenge Prize: 5 extra minutes in the Main Challenge * Main Challenge: Film a Mac-Viva Glam commercial in 10 minutes. * Main Challenge Winners: Ava Gold & Mystique Love * Runway Theme: Black Black & Black Agaaain * Bottom Two: Amanda Versace & Brown Cow * Lip-Sync Song: 'Would I Lie To You?' by Whitney Houston * Eliminated: Amanda Versace Episode 5: ''Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: Kittenvelour15 * Mini-Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Cheryl Campbell * Main Challenge: Impersonate celebrities while answering questions in the Snatch Game. * Main Challenge Winner: Mystique Love * Runway Theme: Patterns Or Prints * Bottom Two: Miz Coca & Tiffany Kream * Lip-Sync Song: '7 Rings' by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Miz Coca Snatch Game Characters Episode 6: ''Stars, Stars & Stars Only!'' * Guest Judges: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Drag up pancakes. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Brenda O'Hara * Mini-Challenge Prize: Assign the partners * Main Challenge: Makeover the cast of stars' into their drag sisters * Main Challenge Winner: Ava Gold * Bottom Two: Brown Cow & Stephanie Melanin * Lip-Sync Song: 'Thank U, Next' by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Brown Cow Episode 7: ''Drag School of Charm'' * Guest Judges: BeBe Zahara Bonet & Nina Flowers * Mini-Challenge: Exercise and endurance challenge. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ava Gold * Mini-Challenge Prize: Select partner and with whom the others worked with. * Main Challenge: Transforming a female fighter in their own image. * Main Challenge Winner: Tiffany Kream * Bottom Two: Cheryl Campbell & Mystique Love * Lip-Sync Song: 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Cheryl Campbell Episode 8: ''Absolut Drag Ball'' * Mini-Challenge: "Vogue" posing challenge. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Brenda O'Hara * Main Challenge: Drag Ball featuring three different looks. * Main Challenge Winner: Brenda O'Hara * Bottom Two: Stephanie Melanin & Tiffany Kream * Lip-Sync Song: 'Electricity' by Silk City & Dua Lipa ft. Diplo & Mark Ronson * Eliminated: Tiffany Kream Episode 9: ''Cover Girl'' * Main Challenge: Recording a verse and filming a spot for RuPaul's "Cover Girl" video. * Runway Theme: Final 4 Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: 'Electricity' by Silk City & Dua Lipa ft. Diplo & Mark Ronson * Top Three: Ava Gold, Brenda O'Hara & Mystique Love * Eliminated: Stephanie Melanin Episode 10: ''Grand Finale'' * Miss Congeniality: Leona Girasso * Winner Of Melanin's Drag Race: Season 1: Ava Gold * Runner-Ups Brenda O'Hara & Mystique Love Category:Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race (Season 1) Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR Season 1 Category:Season 1 Category:MDR S1 Category:S1